I Wanna Horn
by I love Lukey
Summary: Luke and Lorelai find their way back to each other through bickering and teasing while Luke visits Lorelai to tell her how she can keep her Jeep. He's concerned about her safety while riding her bike, so he makes it safer, but she protests. Late S7 - smut


**I Wanna Horn**

**By: I Love Lukey  
**

~*~*~

A/N This is dedicated to my friend, **Iwannahorn**, because she's one of the sweetest people I know. She's been kind, supportive, and she generously bid on me in the Support Stacie Auction, and she won my services. This isn't the story, but it's one that I hope she enjoys while I'm in the process of finishing her request. So, **Iwanna,** this is for you, I hope you like it!

Thank you, **Mag68**, you rock! Your insight and talent are generously shared, I'm honored that you betad this story for me. Thank so much!

~*~*~

Set deep in the seventh season, "It's Just Like Riding a Bike." Lorelai needs a new car, but she wants her old Jeep. Luke found a way for her to keep her Jeep.

For the purposes of this fiction, Jackson did not answer the door eating a plate of chicken-nugget appetizers. This is a Java Junkie story, not a Potato Head story, or whatever we're calling Sookie and Jackson. He's not there; he's with Sookie, where he belongs.

~*~*~

Luke pulled up into Lorelai's driveway and swung out of his truck holding a cardboard box tucked securely under his arm. He shut the heavy door with authority then reached into the truck bed, plucked out his trusty took kit, and marched to the door. He knocked decisively, and then stood back, watching the slim moving silhouette through the textured glass doors.

Lorelai looked a little stunned when she answered the door. "Hey, Luke. Hi," she said hesitantly.

"Okay, here's the deal," he said. "I borrowed Kirk's computer, and Zach got me on this Craig's List thing, and I found a 1999 Jeep Wrangler for sale. The guy actually doesn't live too far from here, so I went to see it. It looks like it's in pretty good shape. So I ran the VIN number. It's got a clean history, no accidents, no failed emissions. And the guy said he kept it up pretty good, and there's nothing really wrong with it. So I took it for a test drive, and it drove fine." Lorelai stared at him in amazement.

"So if you want to keep your old car, for whatever crazy feeling it gives you, okay." He put the box down, reached into his back pocket, and handed her a card. "Then buy this guy's car." Lorelai read the card, then looked back at Luke quizzically. "Send it to Gypsy. She'll take the engine out, put it in the old car. Which makes absolutely no sense because you'd basically be paying the same amount of money to fix your old car as you would be paying to get into a new one." He finished and took a deep breath.

Lorelai nodded and smiled, "But I'd still have my car."

"Yeah, Gypsy said it'll take about two weeks to finish. Here's the number of the guy, Larry." He pointed to another card that he handed to her. "That's his name. I already negotiated him down fifteen hundred bucks. Tell him you're Lorelai, Luke's friend. He'll know," he said with a quick nod.

"Thanks, I will," she said, looking up from the card.

"It's still a completely ridiculous idea," he groused.

"I know," she said, trying to hide the fact that she enjoyed his ranting.

"All right," he said, picking up his box. "And, you know, in the meantime, you're still riding that bike around. I'll put some air in your tires," he said as he headed toward her garage.

She stepped off the porch, following him, taking quick steps to keep up with large, determined strides. "I don't need air in my tires."

"You need air in your tires. You're getting air in your tires," he said without looking back.

Luke opened the garage door and flipped on the light switch. He set the box and toolbox down, then pulled the bicycle away from the wall that it was leaning against.

"Hi, Bert, long time no see! Why did your bring Bert?" she asked, stroking his toolbox affectionately as if it were a long lost cat.

"I have some things to adjust," he said.

He squeezed the sides of the front tire, to test its pressure, and then twisted the small black cap from its stem. He removed a tire pump from the cardboard box and situated it under his foot. After pumping down a few times he checked the gauge. Satisfied that it was the right pressure, he moved to the back of the bike.

"They look fine," she protested.

"Well, they aren't. You need air in both tires," he said sternly.

"Air is over-rated," she said, wanting to goad him into a rant, which made her finally feel like they were getting back on track to being them again. Well, not completely them, but at least leaning toward being Luke and Lorelai, long-time friends.

"What do you mean _air_ is over rated? How can air be over rated?" he asked as he went through the same protocol with the back tire as the front. "It's the only thing keeping your tires properly inflated. And even then, only about five centimeters of your tire comes in contact with the road, which by the way, is very dangerous."

"Centimeters? What, are you too hoity-toity for inches?"

"It's a bicycle; bicycle parts are usually measured in metrics."

"Ohhhh, metrics. Aren't we fancy?"

"Okay, two inches is all of your tire that's touching the road," he said, holding up his thumb and index finger to demonstrate the distance, nearing exasperation.

"Oh, wow! It sounds so much bigger in centimeters. It's a wonder that more American men don't measure their..."

"Lorelai!" his voice took on the qualities of a warning growl.

"I was going to say television sets. It's all about the size of the _screen_ for most men."

He pulled up an old wooden chair, shaking his head, and sat near the handlebars. He scooted the box over toward him and pulled out an item with several wires dangling at various lengths below it.

"What's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"You need a light."

"I don't need a light."

"Yes, you're getting a light," he said.

"I'm not riding at night."

"You don't know that. What if something happens at he inn and you get stuck there until after dark?" He still used his challenging, argumentative voice, but she could hear the edges softening.

"I won't," she said with all the stubbornness of a two-year-old.

"You don't know for sure."

"Well, if I do, then I'll call someone who lives locally, someone who has a truck, and he can give me and Penelope a ride home."

"Penelope?"

She gestured to the bike.

"I should have known," he smirked. "And, yes, _please_ call me. It's not safe driving at night, even if you do have a light." He looked at her with concern.

"Okay, I will. But if I have to call you anyway, why do I need a light in the first place?" she said, her gently taunting eyes meeting his serious, stern ones. Sensing that he wouldn't give in, she put her hands up in capitulation, "Okay, okay, just in case I get caught in the dark."

"Good, now stop talking to me so I can attach all these things."

"All these things? What else do you have in the box, Inspector Gadget?"

"Well, for starters, I have a side view mirror," he held it up and adjusted the angle, "and a helmet." The aerodynamic helmet still had the tags and stickers on it as she took it from him. She moved the straps and put it on, then immediately removed it.

"No, I don't need a helmet. It messes up my hair, and it's pretty dorky if you ask me." She handed it back to him.

"I'm not asking."

"It doesn't fit, it squeezes my head and…"

"Um, can I?" he asked, his gaze halting her mid-chatter. She nodded, and he moved a few strands of her hair away from her face, leaving a trail of tingles on her cheek. She held her breath as he placed it securely on her head. "You had it on backwards," he said, without a hint of mockery.

"Well, that was just in case I wanted to go in reverse," she said feebly, averting her eyes from his intense stare. "What else?" she asked, lifting up a flap of the box, trying to peek inside. He pulled it closer to his chair, out of her immediate reach.

"Well, I was going to bring you sunglasses, but I figured you could use a pair of your own. You really should wear them though, so nothing gets in your eyes."

"So, do you have training wheels in there? So I won't fall? Or better yet, a huge bubble, so I can ride around inside it, like a hamster, and nothing can harm me?" she asked, only slightly less than serious, as she took the helmet off and met his gaze.

"No, look, I just think you should be careful, that's all," he said, his voice soothing and low.

"I get it."

"Oh, and I have this for you," he said, holding up a strange U-shaped plastic item with metal clips attached to it.

"What is that?"

"It's a cup holder for your handle bars. I made it out of some odds and ends from the apartment. I rigged it so you can put a to-go cup of coffee in it. It fits a large diner cup perfectly."

She looked at him in amazement, "Luke, I don't know what to say. You _made_ this for me?"

"Uh, yeah. So, you know, you won't get hot coffee spilled on you if you have to stop fast. And this way you'd have your hands free."

"Because it's safer that way," she smirked, unable to take her eyes off him. He nodded, realizing that he'd gone overboard on his safety rant. Looking at all the gear around the bike, he felt the heat flushing on his neck, then slowly rise, giving his cheeks and ears a red glow. Knowing that he was powerless to stop the blush once it started, he shrugged his shoulders hoping she wouldn't notice in the poorly lit garage.

"Uh, you can make it prettier if you want to. Glue some feathers and sequins on it like you do."

"It's perfect just the way it is. Thank you," she said incredulously.

"Oh, and one more thing!" he ducked away from her gaze and dug through the box. "Here's a bell so people will know you're coming."

"What if I don't want people to know I'm coming?" she said, lightening the mood by adding a teasing, flirty lilt to her voice.

"I'm putting the bell on!" He challenged her with a teasing tone of his own, his lips lifting slightly at the corners.

"No, you're not!" Her teeth glistened threw her parted lips.

"What do you have against bells?"

"I don't like 'em."

"Well, you don't have to like them. They're a safety feature."

"I wanna horn!"

"Fine you want a horn," he dug through the box and lifted out a long cardboard tube. "I got you a horn, too. Are you happy?" He unveiled a slender, steel horn with a round black orb at the end. She reached for it and he pulled it away playfully.

"Let me see it!" she whined.

"See with you eyes and not with you hands!" He smiled as he raised it above his head, his arm stretched high.

Lorelai tried to reach it but he pushed it even higher. "Luuuke!" she cried. They both laughed and focused on the horn as she put a hand on his chest to lean in closer. He honked it twice and her eyes grew larger as she giggled heartily then opened her mouth in exasperation.

She looked up at him while he looked at her, first focusing on her hand that rested on his chest, then he focused on her face. He concentrated on her soft, full lips and longed to feel them on his. He covered her hand with his, as their eyes connected and held for several beats. He was only inches from her face when they lowered their arms, forgetting about the arguing and the horn.

"Luke," she breathed, her pleading voice barely above a whisper. "Why did you do all this?"

"I just want to make sure you're safe."

Emotions shone in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"Lorelai, if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I…I would hate to see you hurt."

She blinked several times, but still kept her eyes on his, barely breathing. Speaking directly from her heart, she said, "It hurts me every time I see you, knowing that you don't love me."

"Who says I don't?" he asked. "Lorelai, we may have hurt each other, I may have been angry with you, I may have even hated you for a while, but as hard as I've tried - and believe me I've tried - I have never stopped loving you."

Lorelai lifted her hand to his face and ran her fingertips across his raspy whiskers. She thought about how much she missed him and the feel of him as she relished the masculine stubble that scratched against her palm. She was getting lost in the recognition of him; his smell, his touch, and his feel.

They both leaned in and lingered, their lips just inches away. "Luke," she breathed as they closed the gap, their lips brushing gently. With just a little pressure, their kiss, having a memory of its own, found itself in them. It was Luke and Lorelai, kissing with a soft familiar love that had eluded them for so long. Their arms wrapped around each other and Luke dropped the horn, but neither noticed as it fell next to the box.

With one arm securely around her waist, he pulled the elastic from her hair and ran his hand through her curls. He escalated the kiss, probing with his tongue, seeking entrance insistently. She didn't resist as she tilted her head slightly to reach him, her hands around his neck, breathing in his fragrance while sliding her tongue over his.

His hands, as if by their own volition, found the warm skin of her midriff and slid their way under her hoodie to her breasts. A soft gasp of desire escaped her lips as he glided over her lacy bra and fingered her already taught nipples. She arched her back into him as their mouths devoured each other hungrily. He grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her shoulders. She cooperated by raising her arms as he peeled it off them and threw it on the handlebars of the bike. "Take these off," he commanded, as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

He slid them down over her hips until they pooled at her ankles. She toed off her Keds and stepped out of her jeans before kicking them to the side. He covered her mouth with his again, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. After a slow steamy building of desire, he whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she said through kisses and gentle nibbles to his neck and earlobes. She toyed with his buttons and succeeded in freeing them before sliding his shirt down his shoulders. He shrugged out of it and instantly her hands were fisting his tee shirt and tugging it from the captivity of his waistband. "I need to feel you," she said, as she finally exposed some of his stomach. Pushing her bare skin next to his, they both gasped when their heat combined.

She stood in only her lacy bra and matching panties, and pressed into his body, offering her mouth to his hungrily. He took the invitation with gusto and soon was crushing his face into hers. Lips and teeth were being stroked and caressed. He missed the soft sliding feel of her tongue gliding and dancing with his. It seemed as if they had never parted ways. Their hearts had found their way home, and as far as Luke was concerned, this is where they would stay. She missed the strength behind kiss that ranged from soft downy teasing to crushing, all encompassing body embraces that had her forgetting her surroundings, and whimpering for more. She hoped that she'd never know another day without Luke in it.

He guided her next to the chair as his hands roamed over her body, rediscovering the satiny feel of the nape of her neck, and the swell of her breasts. He breathed in the scent of her, trying to experience all of her at once. With one hand he unhooked her bra and slid it off her arms. His eyes took in the small, perky breasts that he once again was able to lavish attention on.

He mouth found its way to her nipple, and in a slow sensuous arc, circled it with his tongue. She hugged his head to her and threw off his cap before breathing in the smell of his hair. They held onto each other, caught somewhere between a physical and an emotional homecoming. The emotions were too strong to rein in, so they allowed the physical reconciliation to take over for the moment.

Luke claimed the rest of her breasts with his mouth and his hands, kissing, licking and fondling them. She began to gasp. "Luke, please," she pleaded. His kisses began to travel lower, as he left a sizzling trail of pleasure behind. With one fingertip slipped behind the elastic of her panties, he glided it along half the circumference of her waistband. She wriggled her hips and pushed them into his, eager to feel his masculine arousal hot and ready for her.

He stepped back, and focusing on his finger in her elastic, pulled it toward him. He gave her a small devilish smile as he peeked into the top of them without touching her yet. She let out a small mew of frustration waiting to feel him where she needed him most. He lowered his hand and slipped the same finger behind the elastic of her panty leg, and slid his finger up and down from her hipbone to apex of her legs, grazing the soft skin below. He felt the moist heat radiating from her to his hand as her legs parted slightly in hopes that he'd reach his target sooner. That's when he slid his finger deeper under the lacy fabric and slid it through her moist center folds. Lorelai gasped at the smooth sensation of him applying touches that made her blood surge there.

He bent while kissing her belly and the top of her panties. He pulled her discarded jeans toward him and bunched them under his knees, where he lowered all of his weight, giving her the distinct impression that he planned to remain there for a while. He tugged at her waistband and slowly relieved her of the last scrap of material that she wore. His hands smoothed flat over her hips and legs as he pulled them down. Instantly he pressed his face to the moist curls and breathed her in. "Oh my god, I need to taste you," he said inhaling deeply the scent of her arousal.

He pushed her thigh up and firmly placed her foot on the chair, then hooked his arm around her thigh to keep himself steady. She held onto his shoulders as he balanced her weight evenly on both feet. He kissed the inside of her thighs, and licked tiny circles over them with his tongue. First on one side, then the other, he worked his way higher until he reached the top. His whiskers periodically raked along her silky skin adding unexpected stimulation that caused her to audibly moan. Kissing the soft area on each side of her mound, he used his tongue to slide along the area where the elastic had been. She held her breath and waited for him to finally reach her most sensitive nub. When he finally parted her folds with his finger and touched her there with his tongue, it was as if a jolt of energy had traveled from his mouth to her nub and through the rest of her body. She threw her head back and clutched his shoulders tighter.

It had never been a matter of_ if _with Luke. It was always a matter of _when_. She never had to concentrate on reaching a climax with him; she sometimes had to try not to. His touch electrified her. His hands caused her to burn with desire at the slightest touch. And his tongue, his tongue sent her soaring to heaven and back, even while standing up. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but the first contact of his tongue on her clit had her one foot past the point of no return. When he added his fingers into the mix, she knew she would be tumbling over the edge very soon, it happened every time, this was no exception.

He could tell that she was close and he hadn't even begun to satisfy his hunger for her. He missed the sweet taste of her and felt like he was finally home. He pressed his lips to hers and twirled his tongue around her desire-swollen nub, gently sucking and licking as he felt her legs trembling under her. He inserted two fingers into her silky wet sheath and marveled hat how she hugged his fingers and released then in rhythm with his tongue.

He followed the swaying of her hips to know exactly where she wanted him, yet he hoped she would last a while longer. It had been so long since he had tasted her and his hunger wasn't yet sated. All too soon, he recognized the familiar but longed for signs of her impending climax. Her breathing became ragged and deep, then she began coaxing him, almost incoherently. "Luke, oh Luke. Oh, this is so good, so good," she chanted as he steadied himself to complete his mission.

Her hands wandered up to his hair, and she grasped it unknowingly, yet firmly as she held on for the waves of approaching ecstasy. She began to feel the heat radiating from his mouth into her center and up through her body. Her breasts were swollen and peaking almost painfully, as he reached a hand up to cup one. She ground her hips into him as sure after surge crested over her. Finally, her hips bucked and she turned away from him, letting go of his hair. He wrapped his arms around her to support some of her weight as her knees buckled. She leaned onto him, panting with deep satisfaction. After a few moments, he stood in front of her and claimed her again with a crushing passionate kiss. Still trying to recover, Lorelai pulled him toward her, needing to feel his body next to hers. She grasped at his belt and unbuckled it, but he grew impatient and unzipped his own jeans, and pushed them down before kicking off his sneakers and stepping out of them. Lorelai backed him onto the chair saying, "I need you inside me now, Luke."

He sat down and invited her onto his lap without missing a beat. She straddled him and brushed her breasts against the soft hairs on his chest. With one hand behind her head, he kissed her deeply again, slowing his tongue to a soft tango until she was undulating and writhing in his lap. Her hand reached down between them and she stroked the hard heat of his desire. She scooted forward on his lap and slid the outside of her slippery wet sex over the length of his shaft, giving him a preview of the pleasure that he'd soon be receiving.

Her long legs easily reached the floor and she lifted herself to tease him and tickle his head with her moist curls. She swirled him around the outside of her sex then allowed only the tip to enter as she watched his mouth form an 'o' and his breath to hitch. When he couldn't stand any more teasing, he took control and pulled her down onto him. She gasped in pleasure along with him. They held eye contact and moved in sync, slowly and carefully at first, to establish a rhythm, then worked their tempo to match their heartbeats.

Soon, she was riding the crest of ecstasy again, but this time it was a slower, deeper building pleasure that simmered and sustained itself in a quieter, but just as intense climax. She grasped the high back of the chair as she slid up and down the entire length of him until she could tell he was nearing the top of his climb and she held off, waiting for him.

His breath became ragged and his nostrils began to flare as he pulled her closer into him. Their heated kiss blended into the next kiss, then the next until they were breathing and kissing and whispering encouraging words of love and passion. A thin layer of sweat glistened off his body as they worked together to re-ignite their love and passion for one another. "I love you," he whispered through gasps as he allowed his passion to crest, releasing his love and passion at the same time. With each thrust, he released his love into her, over and over again.

"I love you, Luke," she called, riding the surge with him until they both collapsed into each other, panting and embracing.

They kissed softly as they caught their breath and their heart rate slowed. They remained connected and Lorelai asked uncertainly, "Are you staying?"

"Yes, I'll stay with you tonight."

"Of course I want you to stay tonight. But, I mean are you _staying_?"

He looked at her hopeful eyes and said, "Someone has to be here to make sure you don't put your helmet on backwards."

"Oh, you remember that, do you?" she giggled, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, I remember, and there _will_ be mocking."

"What? _You_ can't mock _me_. I'm the mocker and you're the mockee. That's how it's always been."

"Well, that's not how it's always going to be. We have a equal opportunity mocking relationship from now on."

"From now on?"

"Yeah, can you handle that?"

"If it means being with you, I can." She smiled contentedly as she rested her head against his chest. "Besides, I take better advantage of the opportunities for mocking than you do." He knew he wouldn't win, but he didn't care. He was with Lorelai and that's all that mattered.

*~*~*

The End.


End file.
